1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tool holders and particularly to tool holders which are adapted to hold tools which are used on louvers and other slat-like material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass louvered windows have rapidly been incorporated in contemporary construction as the design and cost of louvered mechanisms decreases and the popular appeal of louvered windows increases. Much of the popular appeal of a glass louvered window derives from the fact that it is a see through window which can be opened to any extent desired. As with all exterior windows, louvered windows become coated with dust, oil, dirt and other common air borne debris, which over a course of time substantially degrades the attractiveness and transparency of the window. Louver windows are particularly susceptible to fouling due to the fact that they offer a nonplanar, lapped surface to catch air borne debris. Furthermore, when the louvered window is opened, the exterior glass surface angles inwardly and any fouling is readily noticeable to the user, particularly if the user brushes against or touches the fouled surface of the window. As a consequence, louvered windows must be periodically cleaned in order to maintain their attractive appearance and appeal.
Because of the large number of slats or glass panes which are presented by a louvered window and because both surfaces of the window must be cleaned, the cleaning of louvered windows is a particularly time consuming and laborious task. Typically, conventional, single blade rubber squeegies, sponges, towels, and other conventional tools used for single pane planar windows are also used without modification to clean louvered windows. While this presents no undue inconvenience where the number of louvers or windows which must be cleaned are small, the cleaning of a large number of louvered windows, as is typically encountered by a commercial cleaning service, presents a particularly time consuming and uneconomical portion of the cleaning job.
Therefore, what is needed is some means whereby louvered windows and other slat-like material, such as hanging drapes and venetian blinds and the like can be readily washed, scrubbed and otherwise processed with a minimum expenditure of labor and time.